


I'm Not Here Looking For Absolution, Because I've Found Myself An Old Solution

by lolokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Club Sex, M/M, Really Bad Puns, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, harry's an mma fighter, louis a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolokay/pseuds/lolokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt “Can you write one where Harry is a MMA fighter, and Louis is a school teacher and they end up at the same club and fuck”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Here Looking For Absolution, Because I've Found Myself An Old Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bedroom Hymns" by Florence and the Machine

I am sincerely confused as to why my Friday night just had to consist of going to a club with Zayn and Niall. I’m 26 and I have papers to grade, and this is about the opposite of what I think of when I think of a fun time.

“Zayn I think that girl’s in my third period class.” I muttered over my jack and coke.

“Louis I think you need to loosen up.” Niall shot back before Zayn could reply.

“Drink something fun. With a higher alcohol content.” Zayn advised.

“Get bent.” I replied before asking the bartender for “Whatever that bird’s having. It looks like pink glow stick in a cup” as I motioned to a girl who was in no way, shape, or form 18.

I knocked back my girly drink and felt considerably better about clubbing than I had ten minutes ago. I kind of just wanted to dance until I fell over.

“I’m off to find me an attractive boy, lads, the Tommo is pulling tonight.” I nodded to my friends before scanning the area around the dance floor looking for someone halfway good looking. My eyes landed on a tall man with curly brown hair and lovely green eyes who was laughing with a group of his friends, exposing two enticing dimples. He glanced up at me and winked, biting his lip.

I bounded over to him, energized by the alcohol-tainted sugar juice I had ingested earlier. “I’m Louis.” I bubbled, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

He took my hand, flashing me a toothpaste-commercial smile before murmuring “I’m Harry. Lovely to meet you.”

“And you, good sir.” I said in my most posh voice, tipping an imaginary hat. I am far more drunk than I originally planned. “What happened to your face?!” I exclaimed, noticing for the first time a rather nasty looking bruise on his cheek.

“I fight MMA. S’what gave me these muscles.” He winked, flexing his biceps which, admittedly, did look pretty enticing.

“Mmm, those are nice.” I murmured in agreement “They good for things besides hitting big bad fighters?”

“What kind of things, lovey?” he asked as he crowded into my space, looking down at me with his deep green eyes, his pupils widening by the minute.

I placed a bold hand on his hip and bit my lip “Guess.”

He leaned in to whisper in my ear, breath tickling the skin gently as he inquired “Hmm… things like picking up pretty little boys that I meet in clubs and doing dirty things to them against a wall? Never tried it before, love, but there’s a first time for everything.”

I swallowed, trying to will my voice not to shake when I replied “Yeah, maybe something like that.”

And with that I was being dragged away to a club bathroom and shoved in the large stall on the end.

“You really are a pretty little thing, Louis.” He murmured as he lifted me up off the ground, encouraging me to wrap my legs around his waist. “Feel like I could fold you up and put you in my pocket.”

“Your pocked looks rather full at the moment, babe.” I winked

“Cheeky.”

“The bruise on your face makes you look badass.”

“I know.” He laughed, then continued “I have more.”

“Lemme see, then, since you’re all tough.” I requested, kissing him as I lifted the hem of his shirt. As I removed the fabric I saw that his chest was littered in small cuts and bruises that had me biting back a groan.

“Badass?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

I only mumbled out a “You’re so fit” before leaning in and attacking his neck with love bites.

“Hnnng… Louis…” Harry groaned, hands molded around my arse.

“Touch me. Touchmetouchmetouchme.” I chanted, attempting to get some friction in my current position, suspended mid-air against Harry’s chest. He eagerly obliged, turning to push me against the wall before taking one hand to unbutton my pants. He began to stroke my member gently, flicking his thumb over the tip with each pump.

“Can I fuck you?” he asked, his tone more demanding than questioning.

“Y-yeah.” I nodded, sucking my bottom lip between my teeth.

“Good.” He said. He withdrew a packet of lube and a condom from his pocket and tossed the lube at me. “Open yourself up for me, baby.”

I nodded again, opening the packet with my teeth and slicking my fingers up quickly. He picked me up again to allow me to reach a hand behind myself and finger myself open. I began with two, hissing at the stretch but ready to get him inside me.

“Shit, Harry.” I groaned into his neck, biting the skin softly as I slid another slick finger into myself. I made sure I was open enough to take him before withdrawing my fingers and telling him “M’ready, Harry. Fuck me.”

“God damn, Louis.” Harry muttered as he took his cock out of his pants, sliding a condom on and bracing himself at my hole without ever letting go of his hold on me. He entered me slowly, taking his time to bottom out inside me as I let out tiny little whimpers of pleasure.

“Move.” I requested. He began to thrust into me, nails digging into my skin where they held my thighs tight against his waist. With each thrust little moans of “Harry, Harry, shit, Harry” fell from my lips and into the bruised skin of his neck.

“Fuck, Lou, you’re tight.” He moaned, sweat dripping from his forehead. I moaned back in response, feeling the heat curling low in my gut. I clenched around him, attempting to stave off my orgasm, but he only responded by thrusting harder, hitting my prostate with each sharp snap of his hips.

“Oh, god, Harry. M’coming.” I warned him before spilling between our bodies, my cock untouched.  
“Shit, shit, Louis.” Harrys rhythm stuttered as he came into the condom, panting breathlessly.

As we came down from our highs, Harry sat my feet back on the ground and pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.

“That was good.” He declared into my hair.

“It was. Can I have your number?” I requested breathily.

“’Course. Maybe we can go for round two. Get it? Round two? ‘Cause I’m a fighter, get it?”

“Yeah, Harry, I get it.”

He bit his lip before pulling back to look at me “Maybe I can take you out sometime?”

“You can take me out any time you like.”

His muscles really are fantastic.


End file.
